mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Minister for Magic and Support Staff
:"The highest ranking Ministry officials." :— On the Minister for Magic's office The Minister for Magic and Support Staff, found on Level 1 within the Ministry of Magic, is a floor comprised of purple-carpeted corridors, and a variety of offices and suites that house the Minister of Magic's closest administrative colleagues. Considered the highest-ranking Ministry officials, these witch and wizards have almost-constant access to the Minister, and can heed their attention much easier than the other departments can. Within this department, the following officials can be found: the Minister for Magic, the Senior Undersecretary, personal Advisors, the Senior and Junior Assistants to the Minister for Magic, and several general Administrative assistants on desks adorning the corridors main balcony. Current Office of the Minister for Magic File:AlyssaMerriweather.png|Minister for Magic Alyssa Merriweather Seung.png|Senior Undersecretary Seung Hightower|link=Seung Hightower File:Kalei_Tenadii.png|Advisor to the Minister for Magic Kalei Tenadii Michel-square-pic-01.png|Senior Assistant to the Minister Michel St. Jours|link=Michel St. Jours Roles & Duties: Senior Undersecretary The Senior Undersecretary is, in some sense, the deputy Minister and oversees the Ministry of Magic in the Minister's absence. They are responsible for every single department throughout the Ministry and oversee its day to day activities. They are also there to support the Minister for Magic in any capacity needed. The witch or wizard in this role is usually impartial, politically, and loyal only to the Ministry as an institution, and not to a particular Minister for Magic. Advisor to the Minister for Magic An Advisor to the Minister for Magic is usually elected by the Minister themselves. They typically provide counsel and guidance to the Minister for Magic, through any political matters, and can at times bend the Minister's point of view to suit that of their own, as was the case with Septimus Malfoy. They do not have any power within the Ministry itself, and oversee no departments, but are free to visit other areas of the Ministry, and confer with its various employees on behalf of the Minister. Senior Assistant to the Minister for Magic The Senior Assistants role is similar to that of the Junior assistants, with some slight differences. He or she typically assists with the more serious matters that involve the Minister. Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic The Junior Assistants role is to provide Administrative aid to the Minister for Magic, and assist on practically all matters that heed the Ministers attention. It is considered a high-ranking position, though appears to be more of a secretarial role than anything. Previous Ministers for Magic ImageSize = width:750 height:auto barincrement:18 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:210 left:25 AlignBars = early DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1707 till:2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:20 start:1707 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.894,0.851,0.773) id:PA value:purple id:EM value:blue Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Popes PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:Popes from:1707 till:1718 color:PA text:"Ulick Gamp (1707-1718)" from:1718 till:1726 color:PA text:"Damocles Rowle (1718-1726)" from:1726 till:1733 color:PA text:"Perseus Parkinson (1726-1733)" from:1733 till:1747 color:PA text:"Eldritch Diggory (1733-1747)" from:1747 till:1752 color:PA text:"Albert Boot (1747-1752)" from:1752 till:1752 color:PA text:"Basil Flack (1752)" from:1752 till:1770 color:PA text:"Hesphaestus Gore (1752-1770)" from:1770 till:1781 color:PA text:"Maximilian Crowdy (1770-1781)" from:1781 till:1789 color:PA text:"Porteus Knatchbull (1781-1789)" from:1789 till:1798 color:PA text:"Unctuous Osbert (1789-1798)" from:1798 till:1811 color:PA text:"Artemisia Lufkin (1798-1811)" from:1811 till:1819 color:PA text:"Grogan Stump (1811-1819)" from:1819 till:1827 color:PA text:"Josephina Flint (1819-1827)" from:1827 till:1835 color:PA text:"Ottaline Gambol (1827-1835)" from:1835 till:1841 color:PA text:"Radolphus Lestrange (1835-1841)" from:1841 till:1849 color:PA text:"Hortensia Milliphutt (1841-1849)" from:1849 till:1855 color:PA text:"Evangeline Orpington (1849-1855)" from:1855 till:1858 color:PA text:"Priscilla Dupont (1855-1858)" from:1858 till:1865 color:PA text:"Dugald McPhail (1858-1865)" from:1865 till:1903 color:PA text:"Faris Spavin (1865-1903)" from:1903 till:1912 color:PA text:"Venusia Crickerly (1903-1912)" from:1912 till:1923 color:PA text:"Archer Evermonde (1912-1923)" from:1923 till:1925 color:PA text:"Lorcan McLaird (1923-1925)" from:1925 till:1939 color:PA text:"Hector Fawley (1925-1939)" from:1939 till:1948 color:PA text:"Leonard Spencer-Moon (1939-1948)" from:1948 till:1959 color:PA text:"Wilhelmina Tuft (1948-1959)" from:1959 till:1962 color:PA text:"Ignatius Tuft (1959-1962)" from:1962 till:1968 color:PA text:"Nobby Leach (1962-1968)" from:1968 till:1975 color:PA text:"Eugenia Jenkins (1968-1975)" from:1975 till:1980 color:PA text:"Harold Minchum (1975-1980)" from:1980 till:1990 color:PA text:"Millicent Bagnold (1980-1990)" from:1990 till:1996 color:PA text:"Cornelius Fudge (1990-1996)" from:1996 till:1997 color:PA text:"Rufus Scrimgeour (1996-1997)" from:1997 till:1998 color:PA text:"Pius Thicknesse (1997-1998)" from:1998 till:2018 color:PA text:"Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-c.2018)" from:2018 till:2023 color:PA text:"Aphelbaum Picklebottom (c.2018-2023)" from:2023 till:2026 color:PA text:"Hannah Fischer (2023-2026) from:2026 till:2026 color:PA text:"Wilfred Bloom (2026-2026)" from:2026 till:2027 color:PA text:"Alyssa Merriweather (2026-Present)" Behind the Scenes *''The Minister for Magic and Support Staff ''can be found in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a roleplay sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Ministry of Magic